fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero Leingod
Nero Leingod is a Mage of the Dark Guild Franken Bolt and is the Guild's Dark Ace. He is the half-brother of Kazuma Amane, although Kazuma has never been aware of this fact even though the two were formerly partners. Through obtaining one of the secret Magics, Noctis Obscurus, Nero is effectively what one would call a 'Necromancer'. Appearance Personality Though outwardly he displays a fun-loving mentality and can seem incredibly friendly to those that he meets; underneath this facade, Nero is grim and solitary. He immediately distrusts almost anyone he comes across, not allowing himself to get close enough to any particular individual to let his guard down. When alone with his Master, Lemuri Charmlotte, Nero is a decidedly brooding and angry individual. He is often plotting as to how to cause the most amounts of damage and suffering to others, simply for his own amusement. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: Decay Enhanced Combat: With the power of Noctis Obscurus flowing through his veins, Nero is able to utilize the power of Decay alongside his combat skills. By coating his body in a thin layer of the decaying fog, simply blocking an opponent’s attack can be considered an offensive move as he can wither away at their body as soon as they make direct contact with him. However, when projecting the withering field around his body offensively, this skill loses much of its deadliness as Nero only becomes capable of petrifying his targets via touch. Law of Monochrome A deadly Black Art that has been hidden from the Magical World for centuries. This is a Magic that allows the user to surpress and counter any offensive forces, sending them back toward the opponent, with much greater power. Upon activation of this Magic, every living thing will lose its color and radiance, signifying the withering of vitality. The very aura of this Magic alone is enough to cut the life-force of an opponent in half, withering away at their physical attributes for as long as they remain in its range. This withering effect even extends to the environment itself, causing substantial damage. The withering of Monochrome is powerful enough to corrode anything from solid concrete to the very air around the user. When utilizing this Magic, the user is able to quickly kill large groups of people or even single-cell bacteria, leaving almost nothing in its wake. Users of Law of Monochrome are able to produce a fog that possesses the withering abilities as well, causing both physical and magical objects to slowly rot away through the decomposition of the bonds that hold them together. The physical structure of the target is broken down and not reshaped, reducing it to nothing more than debris. Law of Monochrome gives the user control over darkness and shadows for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks as well as travel. The User can also absorb shadows into the black fog, allowing to boost both his own strength and the intensity of this Magic. The user is also able to summon and communicate with the dead as well put the dead back to "sleep". The dark fog of Monochrome is also able to banish what should be dead or release those that should have passed on from the mortal realm, such as spirits. With this Black Art, the user is able to not only summon and give orders to both skeletal warriors and ghosts, but can also wrestle a degree of control over those that existed before him. This is a very powerful ability as it literately allows the user to have a small army anytime they desire and allows them to cause almost any opponent to fall into defeat. It is for this reason, that the Law of Monochrome is said to resemble Black Arts used by Zeref. Spells *'Monochromatic Wall': A spell used to counter any and all offensive forces produced by the opponent, protecting the user from harm. The wall is durable enough to defend against the combined efforts of both the Lightning Dragon Slayer and the Ice Dragon Slayer. *'Skeletal Summoning': By placing his decaying hands on the ground, Nero is able to channel the dark fog of Noctis Obscurus into the earth. By doing so, he is break the various seals on the earthly ties that bind the skeletal warriors within the earth. These raised soldiers fall directly under his control and continue to battle until they are completely demolished. *'Shadow Travel': With this, Nero can travel through shadows as a means of transportation and can even manipulate shadows to a very small degree to aid him in combat. He can even trap people within shadows in order to teleport them away from battle or as a means of attack. *'Earthen Reaping': By decaying the very earth around his target, he can open up a rift in the ground that is able to capture his prey. This spell is near avoidable as the size of the rift is almost as large as a lake and the spell itself increases the gravity around the target point so that simply jumping is not feasible and making dodging it difficult for anyone that cannot fly away. However, this spell is incredibly taxing and needs several minutes to prepare, causing it to be seldom used in actual combat. *'Death RIbbon Revolution' (死綬章革命, "Shijushō Kakumei"): With this technique, Nero takes a kneeling position as he places the palm of his hand onto the ground. The result is a mass of incredibly sharp ribbons that seem to materialize from nowhere, winding around Nero's position and tearing through anyone that is in close proximity. If any of the ribbons slashes through someone or something, it could be found that any stored power will begin to start to be drawn away by negative energy. At the same time, the sheer amount of ribbons produced by this technique, destroys the very ground around his position, leaving a large crater in its wake. Advanced Spells * Netherworld Contract: Nightmare Crown (冥府契約:冥府契約, "Meifu Keiyaku: Akumu Kanmuri"): Nero's most powerful spell. He focuses the darkness and life stealing abilities of his Magic inward, causing a transformation of his entire being. In this form, he sprouts a pair of blackened wings, similar to that of crow, that can be used for flight or for attacking enemies. His normally flat hair begins spiking upward as his Magical Aura begins surging around his body. Once this spell activates, Nero also sprouts a pair of horns that extend from his temple and constantly take in Eternano, supplying him with a steady supply of Magical capabilities. Nero also gains a third eye in the middle of his forehead that grant him a degree of precognition, allowing him to see five seconds ahead. It is this spell that makes Nero so formidable as the increase in strength allows him to overwhelm several opponents at a time, seemingly without breaking a sweat. However, utilizing this spell eats away at his humanity, and if used for too long will cause Nero to become a mindless beast, intent on destroying everything around him.